Four Bullets Taken
by crashjsx2
Summary: Chapters 4&5 are now up. Bosco is shot and wounded and placed in a coma. How much will he want to remember when he wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

Realization. Things in life happen for a reason. Things you don't plan on or think that can happen. Things you can't explain if you tried. Like loosing someone you love, or an unspeakable action that takes place. These are the elements that make up the events in a person's life. Never once did I think that all of this could happen in a single afternoon. I could still hear the gun shots echoing inside my head as his body layed next to mine. First at his brother's wake, and then his mother being injured, and now gunman hunting us down at the hospital killing anyone that got in their way. I looked around and saw broken glass all over the waiting room floor. Bullet holes in the walls and on the chairs and the terrifying looks of my fellow officers. I knew this place was not safe and that we needed to get out there and protect everyone else.

I slowly opened my eyes again shaking Bosco's arm. He did not move or respond to my touch. I picked up his arm to get up, horrified to what I saw next next. Bosco had been shot once in the face and 3 in the chest. The person on the ground did not resemble my partner at all.

"Oh my god!"

I gasped as I covered my mouth. Bosco had jumped in front of the gunman to save me and he got shot for his trouble all because of me. Bosco had always been afraid for me since I got shot and was temporally paralyzed. He swore to me that he would always protect me and back me up and that he'll try not to worry or ask me if I am okay. I hate it when he does that. He told me since we are partners he is responsible for me and will always look after me even if I don't want it. So I guess I am stuck with him. He acts on instinct and today his instinct was right on target. We had to get him to a doctor. As I leaned over to pull him up I heard gun shots coming from outside the waiting room. Sounds that seemed to be closer to what they appeared to be.

"Oh my god" I yelled as I shielded my whole body over his. I couldn't let him die.

"Oh Bosco! No…" I cried.

"Yokas you have to get him out of here" Cruz yelled at me across the room.

"Don't you think I know that? We need to get him to a safe location. He is loosing allot of blood." I yelled back at her.

I never really like Cruz, not got along with her unless I was forced to. That girl never lifts a finger to help anyone unless it benefits herself. She doesn't have friends she has enemies. Hate is a strong word but after what she has done in the past I am thinking of reconsidering. It was either her way or the hard way. You had to be with her and if you weren't then you were against her. You were not allowed to have an opinion that didn't agree with her. Did I want her help? No. I could take care of Bosco on my own, the same way I always did for the past 12 years without her help.

"You can't move him Yokas you'll endanger him."

"If I don't he will certainly die. I am not loosing him."

I looked over and saw a door that may help with hiding Bosco.

"Look over there" I pointed. "Help me drag him to that room I can't let him die."

Cruz walked over to me and helped as I insisted. As we dragged Bosco's body across the room I could see the blood trail from his body to the door. I could hear his blocked breathing. His lungs trying so hard to breathe for him. His whole shirt was covered in blood, his face still not what I remembered him as; and was filled with more blood now. My hands were trembling as I gripped his jacket. We managed to get him inside the room my fists so tight that I could see the white on the top of my knuckles. Cruz backed up against the wall as I started to perform CPR on him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Cruz asked.

"Go! I'll be fine…We'll be fine. I will stay with him." I reached down to Bosco's left pant leg and pulled out his extra gun.

"GO: I yelled back as I focused my attention onto him. Cruz watched for a few seconds before taking off.

"Oh my god Bosco! Don't you leave me, Stay with me." I cried. I put my ear to his mouth and could tell right away that he was not breathing anymore.

"Bosco! No! Don't you do this to me." I leaned over giving quick presses on his chest and covering my lips over his. My air breathing for him. He had to live he just had to. I would use all my breath I had if it meant he would live. The more I pumped my air into his lungs the harder I cried. Tears streaming down my cheeks. I could taste his blood on my lips and I knew I was loosing him.

It had been a few minutes since Bosco stopped breathing. Cruz had not come back with help yet. These few minutes felt like eternity. I could hear the quietness and I knew that the showdown was over but my nightmare was just beginning. I kept giving quick presses on his chest. I pumped him 5 times before breathing into his mouth. I begged him to stay with me hoping hoping he could hear me. I continued this until I heard footsteps outside the door. I immediately grabbed Bosco's gun & pointed it as the the door flung open only to reveal Cruz and Davis.

"Yokas" She called out as she out her and up and came towards me. I lowered my gun and placed it on the floor next to me.

"Oh God!" I cried and went back to work on Bosco. Cruz stepped closer to me.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

He's not breathing, He's not breathing." I kept saying over and over again.

"Yokas he is not breathing."

I looked up at her. I could feel the stinging in my eyes.

"You don't think I know that? Aren't you listening to anything I am saying?" I snapped back at her. Was she that stupid? Could she not see that I knew that?

"Yokas, he hasn't been breathing for sometime now..he's-"

I looked up at her and cut her off before she could outer those words out of her mouth.

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare say that he is dead. He's not; I have to breathe for him. He saved my life. He can't die. I won't let him! We need to get him downstairs to ER."

I leaned down again over Bosco. "Oh Bosco, Bosco, Bosco! Come on Breathe! Don't you leave me!"

A few officers helped me, Ty, & Cruz carry Bosco down to ER. His gun still firmly in my right hand. I was waving it around and shouting at people and Proctor and anyone else that got in my way to get some help, to get surgery down here The doctors were able to revive him after a few tries. He finally had a heartbeat. They needed to bring him up to surgery right away. He had multiple gun shot wounds in the chest and one that passed through his cheek and out his right eye. He was in bad shape. The doctors could not give me a straight answer about his condition and used all this medical terminology on me. All I wanted was a straight answer and no one could give it to me. I watched as they wheeled him out into surgery. My worst fear hoping not to come true. Bosco had been shot in the past before but not like this; this was bad. He had jumped in front of a bullet meant for me. Now Bosco could die and it would hang over my head for the rest of my life. I felt a hand caress my shoulder. I turned around and wiped my tears away.

"He's going to make it Faith." Swersky said.

"You didn't see him. It's bad Lieu."

"He's strong, He's Bosco."

"He's not superman you know. He may not make it."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Neither do you. He can't die Lieu he just can't."

"You might want to put that away" Swersky said.

I looked down and saw that I was still carrying Bosco's gun.

"I'm sorry I was upset. I didn't mean to frighten anyone."

"Why don't you give me the gun Faith." Swersky said as he tried to take it from my hand.

"No, Bosco is my partner. I will hold his gun."

'Okay, But please put it away in a safe place. I would feel allot better. I don't want anymore accidents."

"I'm sorry. I'll put it in my purse okay?"

"As long as you promise me it'll stay there."

"I will. I just need to be here when Bosco gets out of surgery."

"Can I wait with you?"

"It will be a couple of hours Lieu before we hear anything."

"I want to wait with you. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"I'd like that very much, Thank you."

I walked over and looked out the window. Rain droplets were falling on the window. I looked at my hands which still had Bosco's dried blood on it. As I closed my eyes I could see visions of Bosco screaming my name as he jumped in front of me and pulled me to the ground. That might have been the last time I would ever hear his name. I put my hand on the window and squeezed my eyes tightly as a single tear fell from my left eye.

"Don't die Bosco, Stay with me." I whispered as I waited for an answer, an answer that would change my life forever. An answer that would never be able to describe to what happened today….

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell happened Faith? Where's Maurice?" Rose said as she made her way towards to me.

"It's okay, Calm down."

"I will no calm down! How can you stand there so calmly? You told me that Maurice was shot and I should get here as quickly as I could."

"Please just come and sit with me for a minute." I eased Rose over to the couch where we could talk privately.

"Rose, something happened while we were here. Something bad. These gunman came into the hospital looking to hurt us all. We were in the waiting room when I saw this one masked man standing at the window with a machine gun. I called out to everyone to get there attention. Maurice turned and saw at the last second as they started to fire. He grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. He was hit badly. He is in surgery right now….Oh god! Rose I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said as I began to cry. I felt a hand come across my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Swersky standing behind me.

"The doctors are doing everything they can Mrs. Boscorelli. Your son is a strong man. He is a fighter he is going to make it." Swersky said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"My son jumped in the line of fire and now he is fighting for his own life. Why would he do that? Why would he risk his own life?"

"Because of me." I said as I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

"Faith don't do that." Swersky said as he shook his head.

"He got shot because of me. He saved me and now he is struggling to survive."

"Faith, honey this is not your fault at all. Don't go and blame yourself for this. You have always been there for my son. I will not let you give up on him or feel sorry for yourself. That is my Maurice always thinking of others before he thinks of himself. My son worships you; there isn't a thing he wouldn't do for you. So don't give up on him, he wouldn't give up on you."

"I won't I promise." I smiled back at her as we were startled by the doors that swung open. I quickly got up. The doctors looked very worried and nervous and it was right then and there I knew it was no good news.

"Mr. Boscorelli has made it through the surgery."

"Oh thank you god!" Rose cried as she hugged me tightly.

"Is that it? Why do I get the feeling there is more to it."

"Mrs. Boscorelli your son was shot 4 times. Three in the chest and one that passed through is cheek and out his eye socket. He lost allot of blood and we lost him a few times on the operating table. He is very lucky to be alive."

"How soon before he wakes up?" I asked?

"That I cannot answer. I do not know if he will ever wake up or when he regains consciousness. But if he does wake up he may be at a vegetable stage. He will be lucky if he will be able to walk, talk, or eat himself. I am so sorry."

I lowered my head and let out a sigh.

"No! I will not believe that. Don't you believe it either Faith. My son is alive and he will wake up and come back to us."

"I know this is hard for all of you. But you need to prepare yourself for the worst. Mr. Boscorelli has allot of brain damage and I don't expect a full recovery. He is in a coma for the time being and there is no telling when he will wake up. It could be in an hr, a few weeks, a month, or even a few years. We honestly don't know. I am very sorry."

"How soon before we can see him?" Swersky asked.

"In a few minutes."

"Thank you doctor."

"Why Faith? First Mikey now Maurice. Why my baby? This is not fair. I can't loose him too I just can't. I….I…"

"Rose?" I called out as she put her hand on her heart.

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" I asked her as I grew more concerned.

"Faith I can't breathe…"

"HEY….. WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE AND FAST!" Swersky called out.

"Oh my god, Rose stay with me. It's going to be okay. You are just having a panic attack. Shhh it's okay. Just try to relax and breathe slowly." I said as I pulled her close to me to soothe her, but all I could hear was her rapid heart beat. The doctors came in and worked on her. It was just too much for her to handle at one time. I watched as they wheeled her off to the ER as I followed but they advised me to stay here and they will come and get me when they know more.

After Rose was settled in her room I made my way to Bosco's . I walked very slowly down the hallway until I reached the door. I studied his name closely on the outside of the door before I entered. I pushed the door slowly open and went inside. Bosco's face was all wrapped up and they had a feeding tube in him as well as a heart monitor. I pushed a chair towards his bed and sat down.

"Oh Bosco, Look what's happened to you. I'm so very sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I am going to find out who did this and make them pay. You didn't deserve this. You don't deserve to be here. You need to fight Bosco. Fight with everything you have. I am going to be here when you do wake up. Your mom had a hard time dealing with this and suffered a panic attack. So they admitted her into the hospital for a few days. I told her I would look out for you. But don't I always? So wherever you are you need to wake up. I know you can hear me. I can feel it. Don't let this be your life. You deserve much more than this. Stay with me; come back to me…….

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

"You mind telling me how the hell this could have happened? A whole hospital? I need answers and fast Cruz." Swersky yelled.

"I'm not sure boss. But don't worry about it. I'm taking care of it."

"Not sure? Don't worry about it? Boscorelli is fighting for his life and you are telling me not to worry about it. I want to know what the hell happened."

"I said I would take care of it and I will." Cruz snapped back which made Swersky only angrier.

"Faith! Didn't think I would see you so soon." Sully said as he padded me on the arm.

"I came by to see the boss. How are things?"

"Busy. Still stunned over the shooting at Mercy. How's Bosco doing?"

"He's still the same no change. The doctors don't think he will ever wake up." I sniffled as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm Sorry Faith."

"Yeah, me too."

"But he's Bosco. He'll make it."

"You didn't see him. It was bad. I had to breathe for him because his heart stopped. I am holding on to everything I have. I have been praying every night. I just hope that god listens to my prays."

"We're all praying for him Faith."

"Thanks Sul. Where's Swersky?"

"Up in the office with Cruz?"

"Cruz? What's he want with her?"

"Not sure. I guess he thinks she knows more then what happened." Sully said as he grabbed the keys to 55 Charlie.

"You think she knows who is responsible?"

"I don't know. All I know is boss has been screaming up there at her for an hour and she won't budge. Not even give a name. I gotta head out. Give my best to Bosco Faith."

"I will. Thanks Sul."

I paused for a second before heading up the stairs. Lucky for me Swersky's door was left slightly open. I walked slowly towards the door and leaned up against the wall.

"I'm not gonna ask you again. Tell me what happened in that hospital."

"There was an attack on our prescient. There is one man that is after all of us and that is Donald Mann."

"Who is this Donald Mann? And what does he want with all of us?"

"You see we were in a car chase and that ended up decapating his brother. It was an accident and now he was looking for revenge I think. But you see that's where he messed up there. You don't go and attack a whole police department and expect to get away with it."

"I want you to bring this Donald Mann in for questioning."

"I don't think that will help. He needs to be punished for what he did."

"Just go and and bring him back and make it quick and no sudden surprises. I'll get you some back up."

"I'm my own back up." Cruz said as she stormed out the door and down the stairs. I waited until Swersky had closed the door and followed Cruz to Donald Mann's apartment.

I arrived shortly after Cruz. I waited while she made her way out of her car and up the steps. I quickly followed after her. I was going to make this man pay for what he did to Bosco.

"Sgt. Cruz. What a pleasant surprise. This is really not a good time."

"Well make it a good time. You're not going anywhere. You see you are wanted for the shooting at Mercy Hospital."

"What a tragedy that was. I had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry that you feel that way."

"Oh but I think you did. Now we can do this the easy way or hard way."

"I'm not going anywhere. I had nothing to do with is incident and will not apologize. You have no evidence against me."

"One of my best officers is fighting for his life and I think you had something to do with that."

"Ahh Yes, Boscorelli. So sad. A man full of energy is not lifeless. Is that your proof? Boscorelli being seriously wounded? "

I don't need proof. I follow my instinct. Now turn around and put your hands behind your back. Don't make me call for back up….MOVE!"

Gunfire shot through the room as I fired my gun at Mann. I watched as the bullets entered him one by one and I felt a sigh of relief. As I fired my final bullet at him he fell to the floor and a pool of blood surrounded him.

"What the hell did you do that for? I had it under control." Cruz yelled at me.

"You don't get it. I don't want him behind bars I want him dead. He needs to pay for what he did. He killed Bosco." I said as I tossed my gun on the floor.

"Bosco's dead?"

"Close to it. They don't expect a full recovery. And if he does wake up he won't be the same Bosco we all know. He won't be able to walk, talk, or eat himself. His life will be over and totally changed. Bosco has saved me numerous times it's time I returned the favor. You want to rat on me go ahead. See if I care. I don't care what happens to me. I need to protect Bosco and I have. All I wanted is revenge on my partner, my best friend. Who will never be able to look at me and say my name again, let along say Thank you. So if you want to rat me out by all means go ahead see if I care."

"It was self defense that's all."

"I don't want your protection" I snarled at her.

I could hear sirens approaching and then Lieu's voice getting louder.

"What the hell happened here? I told you to wait for back up. Faith? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital with Bosco? And I told you Cruz no surprises what do you call this."

Cruz exchanged a glance with me. First to the floor where Mann was then back at me. She was looking for a solution that I would help her with. There was a long pause of silence before another word was spoken.

"Someone better start talking and fast."

Cruz looked at me one last time before speaking. As I stepped away and leaned up against the cold wall.

"I decided that it was not in my best interest to go alone so I asked Yokas to ride with me on this one."

Swersky looked at me and then back at Cruz.

"You and Yokas?" Swersky said as he pointed his finger at Cruz.

"Yes Sir." Cruz answered quickly back.

"That's a strange combination being that the fact the two of you never got along and now by some miracle you kissed and made up. Faith? You wanna shed some light here on this."

"Boss she only.."

"Shut up. I'm asking Faith not you."

"I rode with Cruz on this. She said she had a lead on the shooting at Mercy, and since no one was around I went with her." I said as I glared once at Swersky then at Cruz.

"Boss we came here looking to bring him in. He resisted arrest and reached in his back pocket fearing it was a gun and that we could all be dead in a minute we had to take precautions " Cruz said.

"That's when you shot him?" Swersky asked.

"No, when I shot him. I was backing Cruz up. There was no telling what he might have done. He could have had a bomb, a gun, a knife."

Swersky inhaled and took a deep breathe and then let it out. Looking once at me then Cruz then back at me.

"Well this is a clear case of self defense. You'll have to give the DA a statement the both of you."

I nodded at him before he took off to talk to the Crime Scene. Cruz came closer to me.

"Thanks for going along with my story."

"I didn't do it for you. I told you I don't need protecting. I don't even like you. All I care about is avenging of what happened to Bosco. Do you realize that he could die and never wake up? That he will never be able to be a police officer again? The job he loved more than anything. Bosco made a difference in my life. I cared about him more than life itself and now he may be gone and all you can think about is saying thanks? Why don't you stop worrying about yourself for once and think of others."

I walked away from her and stormed out the door. I didn't get far before Swersky called after me.

"Whoaa, where you going? You have to wait for the DA to get here."

"My partner is fighting for his life. I'll be at Mercy. They can go there to get my statement. I just need to be with Bosco right now boss."

He nodded and gave me the okay to leave. I pushed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. I stepped inside and gave Swersky a half of smile before the doors closed. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sank to the bottom of the floor. I flashed back to the night of the shooting at Mercy to the shooting of Mann. Donald Mann was dead and was not going to be able to hurt Bosco or anyone else anymore. As the elevator reached the bottom floor to the lobby I collected myself before the doors open. As I stepped outside the hotel I was surrounded by Police, Ambulances, and Crime Scene Vans. I made my way to 55 David and got in and closed the door. I took one more glance at the hotel before I turned the key and headed back to Mercy Hospital…..

To Be Continued!


	4. Chapter 4

I headed down the hallway towards Bosco's room. I longed to hear good news that he had woken up and everything was going to be okay again. I knew that he had a long journey ahead of him but I couldn't help but wonder if he would ever really be the same again. As I reached his room I started to push the door open and saw Doctor Cohen standing before him. I cleared my throat and took a deep breathe and took a step towards them.

"How is he? " I asked trying to sound as positive as I could.

"He's stable. But there is no change Mrs. Yokas. His vitals are the same. I know this is difficult for you. I wish there was more we can do; but now all we can do now is wait."

"I appreciate all that you have done."

"I'll check back later."

I waited for Dr. Cohen to leave before pulling a chair by his bedside. I could hear the life support machine breathing for him. His head still wrapped up in the bandages and I desperately just wanted him to open his eyes. I would know then that everything was going to be okay. I took my hand and placed it on his right arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Can you feel that Bosco? Come on open your eyes and tell me you can. Boz?…Bosco? You can't give up. I won't let you. You always told me to fight and never to let go. I'm asking you to fight and come back to all of us. I want you to know that you don't have to worry about anything anymore. I took care of Mann for you. He will never be able to hurt you or your mother ever again. You need to concentrate on getting better. I know it may be a long while before you wake up, but I will be here by your side. I will never give up on you. And when you finally open those eyes of yours I'll be here. I'm never leaving. You have always helped me so now it is my turn to help you. You can fight me all you want and call me a pain in the ass; but I am going to help you through this just like you have helped me in the past. Now, the first step you have to do is open your eyes. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Can you just squeeze it a little bit? …I guess you can't. I once read somewhere that if you talk to someone while they are in a coma that they can hear everything. They might not be able to open there eyes or respond to your touch but they can hear you. So I will keep talking till you wake up."

"Officer Yokas?"

I turned around and saw 2 gentlemen in fancy black suits in the doorway. I knew that Swersky must have sent them and they were probably from the DA's office. I wiped my tears and adjusted my clothes before walking over to them.

"Hi my name is Phil Williams and this is my partner Jerry Soloman."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I extended my arm and shook both of their hands.

"We're from the DA's office and we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure. Hang on one second okay?"

I walked over to Bosco and took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I have to go and talk to these men. I'll be back soon okay?"

I took one more look at him before leaving with Phil and Jerry.

"First off I want to say how very sorry I am to hear about your Partner Boscorelli. Is he any better?" Williams said.

"No, He's still the same. But thank you for your gesture. You said you wanted to ask me a few questions?"

Phil pulled out a notebook and reached inside his coat and pulled out a pen.

"I need to get a full statement from you of what happened in Mr. Donald Mann's apartment."

"I already told Swersky what happened."

"I know you did Officer Yokas but we need to get an official statement from you." Jerry said backing his partner up.

"Cruz got a lead in the Mercy Hospital shooting and asked me to ride with her. When we got there we attempted to arrest him but he resisted." I said as I looked at both men.

"Is that when you shot him?" Jerry questioned.

"No, it was after."

"After what Officer Yokas?" Phil asked.

"After Mann reached in his back pocket. There was no telling what he was going to do to us. I couldn't take that chance so I pulled my weapon out and fired away."

"Did he draw his gun on you first?" Jerry continued to ask.

"I just told you how it happened. I don't know if he had a gun on him but he had something. I wasn't about to let what happened at Mercy to happen in that hotel room."

"Mmm Hmmm. So he never fired a weapon?"

"No, but he was reaching for one. It was self defense. You think I am lying to you?"

"No, just getting all the facts."

"Are we done because I really need to get back to my partner." I said slightly annoyed.

Jerry and Phil exchanged looks before looking my way.

"Yeah we're done here. Give my best to Bosocrelli. We'll be in touch" Phil said.

"I will thanks."

I watched as they left the area and got back onto the elevator. I turned around and headed back down towards Bosco's room. When I got there I was hoping he would be awake. That he would tell me that everything was going to be okay and the nightmare was over. But my nightmare was still here and didn't look like it would be waking up anytime soon. I listened to the heart machine beep and the breathing tube breathing for him. I placed my purse on the table in the room and dragged the chair by his bedside.

"I'm back. I told you I would be. Those were two agents from the DA's office. Don't worry everything is fine I'm not in trouble or anything. They just wanted my statement of what happened. I don't care what happens to me, but I know you do. It funny how the tables are reversed. Last year I was lying in a hospital with a bullet in my spine and paralyzed. I wasn't very nice to you and I'm sorry for that. I blamed you for what happened to me. What went down in that hotel room was not your fault. Even when I came back you were still looking out for me because you feel like you owe it to me, like you were responsible for me. You saved my life and look where it has gotten you. Bosco, I want you to know that I never wanted you out of my life; it was Fred. He told me that you were endangering my life and I could not be your partner anymore, that it wasn't safe and you probably get me killed. Since when did I ever listen to Fred right? I do what I do and what I want. Even though I know what the consequences can bring. I never got a chance to tell you but Fred and I are separating. I know, I can you believe it? He said he met someone, met someone. After everything we have been through together. I don't know if it's a phase or if he really wants out. I can't imagine my life without my kids. I think if he files for divorce he will try to take the kids and I can't let that happen. I don't know what to do. I need you to wake up. I need you Bosco". Faith grabs his hand and puts her head down on his chest with tears streaming from her eyes when suddenly the heart monitor starts going off and Bosco's body starts to jerk….


	5. Chapter 5

"Bosco? Oh my god! What's wrong?" I yelled as I ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Help! I need doctor in here now! Please Hurry!"

I ran back into the room over to Bosco and grabbed his hand as I frantically watched his body still continue to jerk.

"What's happening to you? Don't do this. Feel me with you. Stay with me."

As quickly as I said those words doctors and nurses came rushing in to worked on Bosco. I felt so helpless that I was unable to anything for him. All they kept shouting was for me to get out of the way and that me yelling back at them was not going to make the situation any better; and they were probably right. The noise that came from the machine had went back to it's normal sound and it seemed that he was okay. I walked slowly towards the bed as the doctor pulled out is stethoscope and listened to his heart as he turned to the nurse to the left.

"Please remove Mr. Bosocrelli's feeding tube."

"Yes doctor" she replied and quickly left the room.

"What's going on? Why are the removing the tube" I demanded to know.

"It seems your partner is breathing on his own; which is a good sign. His vitals are strong but he is not out of the woods yet. We will not know the other damage he has until if and when he wakes up."

"But it's a good sign you say?"

"Yes, All you can do now is wait."

"Here is Mr. Bosorelli's cat scan results." The nurse said as she handed him the file. He opened the file and began reading and then closed in a moment later.

"Well it seems things are in order. The feeding tube coming out was a start. Bosco had allot of brain activity."

"Well is that good?"

"It's wonderful, according to the reports Bosco is responding to your voice."

"My voice?"

"Whatever you are doing keep doing it, there is a slight chance he may regain conssiouncess sooner than I thought. But I can't be certain for sure. We are doing all we can. I'll be back later to check in."

I turned around and looked at Bosco. His face still wrapped up and his eyes still shut. The only difference was there was no tube in him. I could see his chest rising up and down. I reached down and grabbed his hand.

"My voice huh? Who would of thought it would be that simple? I am doing my part Bosco now you have to do yours. Wake up. I know it's not that simple. But you have to try, and I am gonna be here to help you all the way."


End file.
